


Young Romance And Oral Fixation

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Co-Written, F/M, Non-Canon Pairing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of interconnected drabbles turned into a fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Romance And Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Fiareynne

That mouth; songs, poems, could be written about Buffy's mouth. The way it turned up into a brilliant megawatt smile. The smile that had captured his heart from the first moment he met her. The pout, the way her mouth formed that irresistible pout. No one could resist the pout. And her tongue, darting out to lick that mouth. So many dreams about that tongue and places it would never, ever go. So instead he sat across from her, pretending to research the latest big evil, all the while watching and dreaming about her mouth. All Xander had were dreams.

She tried to ignore the hottie factor, mostly for Willow. Willow was head-over-heels for Xander, and after all, she had her Mystery Guy, like they kept reminding her.

But then there was that whole possession thing. She couldn't get him - or that mouth - out of her head. His teeth scraping across her skin, his tongue darting out to taste her. The mark he'd left that she hadn't shown anyone, _especially_ not Willow.

His lips turned up in a friendly grin, and she knew what else those lips could do. Maybe she'd been kinda hasty with the desk.

Okay, so he'd caught Buffy watching him and her mouth had turned into a quick 'o' before she'd turned away. Buffy was watching him? Was he dead? Was he asleep?

Then he saw Willow watching both of them and her mouth turned into a quick smile, those familiar dimples and bright eyes telling him this was real. Buffy had been watching him. Now to get his brain to tell his mouth to work.

"Um, Buffy?"

"Yeah, Xand?"

Okay, don't say something stupid, keep cool. Form words that are cool.

"Pass me that book, will ya?"

"Sure, here."

Stupid, stupid mouth!

A book. He wanted a book. Right, okay, she could do that. And then she'd throw in a witty comment and give him a coy smile. "Sure, here," she said, passing him the book in question before looking back down at the pages in front of her in horror. That wasn't witty! That wasn't coy! She glanced up from her book and nearly keened when she saw Xander concentrating so hard that the moist, pink tip of his tongue stuck out of his mouth just a little. Crap. Research time was not a good time for naughty Xander thoughts!

The bell rang and they had gathered up their bags and headed to class. Willow was all excited about some project or something. She dug around in her bag and pulled out several lollipops. She handed one to him, and he put it away for later. She handed another to Buffy and she took it. Time seemed to slow as Buffy unwrapped it, peeling the paper from the candy slowly. She put it in her mouth, her tongue licking at the red sphere. All of Xander's brain functions ceased as he watched the perfect pink tongue swirl around the candy.

Ah, lollipops. The universal language of orally fixated teenage boys everywhere. She felt like she was betraying Willow with her own lollipop, but at least it got Xander's attention and her mouth was finally working in her favor.

Xander went non-verbal. Good sign. The teacher didn't. Also good. So the lollipop seduction continued until the bell rang, and Buffy was pretty sure the only thing she learned was that Xander was really good at whimpering without making a sound. "Free period," she announced gleefully.

"I have advanced Chem," Willow said, just as gleefully. "Have fun, you guys."

Xander gulped.

Free Period. The words tumbled from Buffy's mouth like she'd won the lottery. If there is a God, please help me, Xander thought. Cause with the lollipop teasing, all the blood had flowed downhill and he was pretty sure he was going to fail History this year. But when the bell had rung, he'd been blessed with another smile and he followed Buffy like a puppy.

"Xander, are you okay?"

He wasn't sure how to respond. The hall was practically empty. He threw all caution to the wind, grabbed her hand, pulling Buffy into an empty classroom and kissing her.

"Not what I was expecting," Buffy said when Xander pulled back. Xander looked hurt, and a little stunned. "In a good way, promise."

"I - this is uncharted territory, Buff. I'm not exactly the drag-a-girl-into-bio-lab kinda guy."

Buffy smiled. "And I'm not the fellate-candy-in-history-class kinda girl, but I think I got my point across."

"And how." Xander half-smiled. "What do we do now?"

Buffy glanced at the clock. "Thirty-seven minutes to kill. I say we make out like a couple of teenagers until the lunch bell."

"And this is why you're in charge," Xander grinned. "Always with the plans."

Thirty seven minutes later and Xander knew that Buffy tasted of the lollipop she'd been molesting. Buffy knew that Xander's mouth had better uses than making jokes. When the bell rang, they broke apart reluctantly and left the room hand in hand, making their way to the cafeteria. When they got there Willow was waiting; she took one look at their red, ravished mouths and grinned.

"I knew it! Well I didn't, but I did, what with the candy and the looking. So, Buffy, is Xander a good kisser? Share!"

They both blushed and just grinned at their best friend.

"In some cultures kissing and telling is frowned upon," Buffy reminded Willow, who gave her a knowing look.

"That's a yes if I ever heard one. And anyway, this isn't one of those cultures. So, are you guys, like, together?"

Xander floundered. Their mouths had done a lot, but talking wasn't up there on the list of priorities.

"I kinda think we are," Buffy said, seemingly awed by the prospect.

"What about your Mystery Guy?" Xander asked hesitantly.

Buffy shrugged. "The world may never know. Besides, older boys. That way lies badness, and in some cases, actual documented carnage."

Months later and Xander was still not quite sure his life wasn't a dream. He was dating Buffy, the girl of his dreams. Tonight they were dancing at the Bronze and, well, kissing had led to full blown make out session in a dark corner. Then there were hands, in new places.

"Buffy…"

"We can go to my place, mom's out of town."

He just nodded, not trusting his mouth to utter anything other than a squeak. When they got there, they sat on the couch and suddenly he was shirtless and her mouth was hot against his cool skin.

If he'd voiced even the slightest hint that he was unsure, she would've lost her nerve. She could face big bad evil things night after night, but Xander scared the crap out of her. What he lacked in experience, he made up for in enthusiasm, and there was something about the way he looked at her that drove it home that on any given night, she might not come home from patrol, and that _mattered._

But right now? All she could think about right now was what kind of sounds he'd make if she put her mouth just _there._

When she undid his pants, Xander lost all cognitive thought. This was definitely a dream; either that or he had died and gone to heaven because things like this didn't happen to guys like him. Buffy's hand was touching him in a way that he'd only read about in magazines, not that he would actually admit to having read those kinds of things. Then hand was replaced by mouth. A whimper escaped from his lips and he struggled to form coherent words.

"Buffy, not here…"

"Upstairs," she whispered, a twinkle in her eye and a soft smile on her lips.

As Buffy led Xander up the stairs, he was drawing on every last reserve of her Slayer courage, if there was such a thing. Once in her room, she leaned heavily on knowledge gained from a book that she was wigged to find her mother even owned, and instinct. But mostly instinct. The book had diagrams and told her what to do with her teeth, tongue, lips and hands, but it hadn't mentioned the sounds Xander would make or the dirty words she didn't think he even knew that tumbled out of his mouth when she did something really right.

When they'd reached Buffy's bedroom and she'd completely undressed him, Xander was sure his brain was going to dribble out of his ears. Then she used her mouth to kiss her way down his body. When she reached his cock, he almost protested that she didn't have to, but she did. Oh, God, it was better than he'd ever imagined it, her mouth so warm, her tongue doing things he didn't know it could do. And when she did that, words he'd heard his father use spilled from his lips. When he came, her name escaped from his lips, "Buffy!"

Out of all the things his mouth had done in the last few months, crying out her name was probably the hottest so far. "I did okay?"

Xander looked down at her, making the 'duh' face he'd learned from her. "You need to ask?"

Doubt gave way to a megawatt smile as she snuggled up to him. "The book made it look easier. And less messy," she added, wiping her chin on the bedsheets.

Xander laughed, boneless. "What do you do for an encore?"

"Dunno. But if you've got the virility of a teenage boy, we can find out."

Oh, he had virility all right. Her smile alone was enough to create stirrings.

"Gimme me a minute, 'kay?"

Buffy nodded and snuggled closer. She was still mostly clothed, something he would have to remedy. So he started kissing her neck, eliciting moans from her. When he removed her top and applied his mouth to her breast, he was rewarded with a four letter word. After applying equal love to the other breast, he moved slowly southward. He wanted to reciprocate; he'd done some reading of his own. He knew what to do. It was all about using the tongue.

Buffy's mouth formed an 'o' of surprise when she realized where Xander was headed. "You don't have to," she said quickly, propping herself upon her elbows, but currently the only thing between him and parts of her only the doctor had seen since she'd finished potty-training was a tiny scrap of cotton and lace.

"I know," he said, grinning up at her. "Buff, I want to."

She blushed, feeling his breath tickle her thighs. When it came to Scooby business, they'd butt heads forever, but when she wasn't in Slayer mode, she just couldn't say no to him...

Removing the small scrap of material, Xander was faced with golden curls and the heady scent of Buffy's arousal. Moving in slowly, he placed soft kisses on her thighs, inching inwards. He traced his tongue along her folds, tasting her, loving the small mewls of approval issued from her lips. He then moved his tongue into her, and she gasped. He smiled, alternating licks and pokes. She was writhing beneath him and when he sucked her clit into his mouth, she screamed his name. He looked up, a wide grin on his face.

"I was good then?"

She just smiled.

Buffy smiled, not trusting her mouth to come out with anything that didn't sound colossally stupid or cheesy, but somehow Xander accepted that as positive feedback and took her into his arms. Buffy glanced at the clock and winced. If Xander had curfew, it was probably long past.

"Mom won't be home until tomorrow night. She's on a buying trip for the gallery," Buffy whispered. "Can you stay?"

Xander's mouth opened and closed a few times. "I... yeah. My, um, my parents won't notice I'm gone."

She heard the sadness in his voice and squeezed him tight. "I would."

She would miss him. Xander had a million comebacks for that, but none of them would be right. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, not trusting himself to say something stupid.So he settled for holding her, watching as she drifted off to sleep.Her face relaxed, her mouth turned into a soft smile. It had all began with that mouth, dreaming about it, watching it. When he thought she was out for the count, he took a deep breath, steeling himself to say the words in his heart he'd been longing to say.

"I love you, Buffy Summers."

The words spilled from his lips just as she was skirting the edges of sleep, and she felt her stomach flip-flop. He loved her. Of course he did, and she loved him. He knew that, right? It occurred to her that maybe he didn't, and she opened her eyes to find him gazing at her with adoration. "You know I love you, too, right?" she demanded.

Xander's mouth hung open, and Buffy reached up to close it.

"You don't know," she pouted.

"Hey," he said, kissing her forehead again. "Go to sleep. In the morning, you can show me."


End file.
